(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a quantum dot and a light-emitting device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A quantum dot represents a material having a crystal structure of a several nanometer size and includes several hundreds to thousands of atoms. This small material has a wide surface area per unit volume so most atoms are provided on the surface, and a quantum confinement effect appears so the material has electrical, magnetic, optical, chemical, and mechanical characteristics that are different from unique characteristics of the material. That is, it becomes possible to control various characteristics by controlling a size of the quantum dot.
When the quantum dot is arranged on a substrate, a highly integrated element may be manufactured, and quantum dot light-emitting devices using quantum dots other than an organic emission material as the material for the emission layer have been recently researched. The quantum dot light-emitting device may control the size of the quantum dot to realize desired natural colors, it has excellent color reproducibility, and it has luminance that is as good as that of the light emitting diode (LED) so it is being paid attention as a material for supplementing the drawback of the light emitting diode (LED) highlighted as a next-generation light source.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.